fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnatroxos
Magnatroxos is a titanic species of Fanged Wyvern known for its immense power. This monster was first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = |habitats = Hellmouth|weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|size = Very Large}} Physiology Magnatroxos is a large, quadrupedal wyvern characterized by black hide that is covered in large cracks that emanates a warm orange glow. Its thick hide is covered in a carapace that is covered in hard obsidian-like scales. The back, shoulders and elbows are covered in large spines that are similar in appearance to those found on its smaller relative Ryatroxos, but much larger and glow with a intense heat. The head of Magnatroxos is large and robust, having skull that is similar in structure to that of a dilophosaurus with a pair of jagged crests and canine-like fangs on the lower jaw. The tail of Magnatroxos is longer and much more whip-like than its smaller cousin. Behavior Magnatroxos lives a solitary life, and is fiercely territorial to any who intrude upon its land. Magnatroxos are highly aggressive and predatory, they are shown to be more than capable of taking down minor elder dragons. Ecological Information Placement in food chain They are easily the apex predator of any ecosystem unfortunate enough to witness their presence, and can obliterate many monsters and hunters that dare challenge it. Behavior towards other monsters Magnatroxos are highly territorial predators and are known to actively hunt and kill other predatory species that trespass on its territory whether they are large or small. Tracks Due to this monster only being fought under special circumstances, it doesn't really have a need to leave behind tracks that hunters can use to track it down. Specific Locale Interactions When burrowing into the ground, Magnatroxos is capable of causing small earthquakes and minor eruptions from fissures on the ground. Special Behaviors When Magnatroxos becomes enraged, it will begin to leak heat into the surrounding area this can drain a hunters health, the heat is so intense that not even a cool drink can aid hunters in withstanding it. When in this state it accumulates heat energy that terminates in a massive eruption of elemental power that can devastate a hunting party that isn't prepared to counter it. Abilities Magnatroxos are so powerful, they can have extremely negative effects on the environment they reside in. Predator and prey flee from Magnatroxosors and only the largest monsters and Elder Dragons even dare challenge them. With their immense physical strength, lethal breath attack and powerful tusked jaws, Magnatroxos are extremely deadly foes. Magnatroxos is capable of firing out a plume of superheated and electrically charged corrosive gas that it can use to disintegrate its prey. Magnatroxos is capable of launching balls of molten lava from its back scutes, these lava balls will stay on the ground for a prolonged period of time and will damage hunters that stand on or near it. The whip-like tail of Magnatroxos is capable of striking with such extreme force that it can generate explosive soundwaves. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Magnatroxos will spew smoke from its back scutes, it will also exudes an immense heat that can drain a hunters health. * Tired: This monsters does not have a tired state. Mounts Due to its large size, Magnatroxos cannot be mounted in a traditional way, it can however be climbed upon to deal damage to its back scutes. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Sphenacodontoidea * Order: Pelycosaur * Suborder: Dracothischia * Family: Magnasauridae * Subfamily: Magnasquaminae * Genus: Magnatitan * Species: M. imperator Magnatroxos is the largest member of the Drake Fanged Wyverns, this titanic wyvern is speculated to be the origin species of all other members of this subgroup. Habitat Range Magnatroxos are nomadic in nature, meaning they can be found just about anywhere though Magnatroxos have primarily been found in areas within Volcanoes and Jungles. They are also known to inhabit areas with large amounts of bioenergy. Ecological Niche Magnatroxos is the top predator in many environments it appears in. Magnatroxos are known to feed upon anything they can catch including other powerful monsters and the occasional elder dragons. The only things that could potentially threaten a Magnatroxos are the Black Dragons, another Magnatroxos or other major elder dragon leveled monsters. Biological Adaptations Magnatroxos have evolved an extremely large size to help aid them in hunting down other large monsters. The obsidian-like scales protect Magnatroxos from the intense heat of lava, allowing itself to submerge and swim within the lava lakes of its proffered habitats. Magnatroxos possesses a specialized organ that can combine the power of its fire, thunder, dragon and corrosion sacks within its body, it can use this organ to fire out a pyroclastic flow-like breath attack that devastates its surroundings. Behavior By virtue of its immense strength and ability to burrow through magma, not much can realistically stop Akantors short of another elder dragon or an experienced team of hunters. They will attack and kill almost anything on sight, often letting out a deafening roar before charging head on. Not much is known about its behavior other than its aggressive tendencies due to being such a rare monster. Notes * Breaking the vent scutes on its back can cripple its heat wave attacks. Trivia * Magnatroxos is heavily inspired by the Dread Saurians of Warhammer fantasy and the original interpretation of the dinosaur Megalosaurus as it was seen in the Crystal Palace. They also take some minore inspiration from the Magmasaurs from Ark: Genesis. BGM Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Origin Species Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster